bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Property Division Collision
"The Property Division Collision" is the tenth episode of the tenth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Thursday, December 1, 2016. Summary After Amy gives Penny the large ugly painting of the two of them, Leonard and Sheldon get into a over dividing up their belongings. Meanwhile, Stuart and Raj fight among themselves as to who should help Howard and Bernadette since the baby is due soon. Extended Plot In Sheldon and Amy's apartment, Amy wants to start redecorating their new . Sheldon suggests that they move everything from Apartment 4A into their place. Amy suggests they start with moving the around. Sheldon wants to move the to the . Amy figures they should ask Penny what she wants of her stuff including the big ugly painting Amy had made of the two of them to commemorate their . She still thinks it's the greatest anyone has ever given anyone. Walking it over to 4A Penny has gets the same look on her as in the . In the Wolowitz's kitchen Stuart is offering Howard and Bernadette a book of s he made to help them do some tasks for the upcoming baby to have breaks like sweeping or a . Bernadette sees that one coupon is written on the back of an . Stuart has nowhere to live and would appreciate that they let him stay a few which bothers Bernadette, but surprisingly is fine with Howard, especially considering Stuart's extra pair of s will really help them with their baby (like how he successfully d his mom back to health), he'll finish the things Howard didn't even bother to do, and he won't even have to be paid. In Leonard and Penny's Leonard, Sheldon and Amy want to help them hang it immediately. Penny insists that they got rid of the s. Penny offers it to Amy since it is also a of her. Amy may really like the painting, but Amy insists that Penny also likes it so much which Penny doesn't . Sheldon figures that there is lots of things in Apartment 4A that he and Leonard should go through. The that Leonard and Sheldon jointly bought mounted by the front should be Sheldon's since they have the painting or the plant growing in the . Leonard thinks that it is great that they are trading a worth hundreds of for a seed they rescued from the . In the end, Sheldon is glad when Leonard decides to let him have both. Cleaning out the , Sheldon finds the Mr. Spock they got at . Leonard let's Sheldon have it which trills Penny, but doesn't thrill Amy. Then Sheldon gets out their and suggests that Leonard won't want it since he never won a game. Leonard lets him have it. Then Leonard tells him to take everything because Sheldon will have some reason that he should have every item. Amy thinks that Sheldon is being a little . Leonard then says that there is one thing he wants - the official apartment 4A flag. Sheldon is upset that he designed it, but Leonard insists that he wants it especially since Sheldon made him buy it. Sheldon leaves telling everyone that he knows when he is not wanted. Amy doesn't think that Sheldon really knows that as she follows him home. Stuart is helping set the table after having cooked . Bernadette is impressed as Stuart runs off to answer the . Howard jests that he feels like since they now have a . Bernadette mentions his ; however, it is just a pair of with no . At the door, Raj is surprised that Stuart is living there, again. He claims to be there helping out since he needed a place to stay. Raj brought which Stuart thinks will cause Bernadette's to swell. Leonard is on his and Penny is on her and neither of them can get onto their . Sheldon had changed their to "Ha-ha-ha; now I've got you." Leonard asks Penny what her next move for would be and it was to sleep with the guy's . She feels that she is already doing that. Leonard marches over to 4B and tells Sheldon to fix the password. Leonard exclaims that he can play that game too. "All right, I tried," replied Leonard. Sheldon insists that that should be the name of his . ! Amy shows up with the . Sheldon shakes his head and tells her that it's a good thing that she is so . At dinner Raj and Stuart are trying to top each other. Raj suggests an class and Stuart knows somebody who will come to the . He also tells Bernadette to relax because he'll keep everything under control. Raj feels that everything was already under control. Both keep arguing while Bernadette tells Howard to do something, "Batman". In the laundry room Sheldon enters and finds Leonard is separating his while wearing the apartment flag. Sheldon complains about the level he is stooping to. Leonard then shows the level he is stooping to by removing his and rubbing his on the flag. Sheldon gives him a dirty look and leaves. Raj shows up at the Wolowitz's front door to assemble the ; however Stuart already did it. Raj bought the cradle. Stuart says that he read about it on WhoGivesACrap.com. He s them and wants to keep helping so he can continue to off of them. Raj points out that he is the only around here. Stuart invites him in to help with the . Coming up the stairs, Penny says that she is thinking of going for a run. Leonard declines because the last time an thought he was Penny. Inside they find an old named Theodore who rented Sheldon's old . Sheldon comes out and confirms that they have a since his is paid up to the end of the month. Penny tells him that he has crossed the line. Sheldon shoots back that Theodore has no whatsoever, though he does have receipt from the . Working on the baby swing Raj and Stuart show Bernadette the two that could be installed. One is s and the other is s. Bernadette choices Stuart's zebra mobile. Raj snaps that at least is nose his naturally . Bernie asks Howard to go to the . Howard wants one of the help to do it. Bernadette insists that Howard go to the store; however, he still gets Raj to drive him. Stuart is going to paint Bernie's . Theodore is , watching and sitting in Sheldon's spot as Leonard and Penny at him. They wonder if they should go to a or stay and watch him. Theodore tells them that thanks to the s he found in the couch, he can stay an extra day. He also likes the painting of "Penny's mother". Leonard goes to see Sheldon. Leonard calls Sheldon selfish, while Sheldon feels that he is being awful. Theodore provides an unwanted that all of their is coming from . Each is moving onto another phase of their lives and that it is easier to fight than face their for each other. Amy agrees with whoever that old guy is. Sheldon has found leaving Leonard to be difficult, but he does want to stop fighting. Leonard can keep the flag and that is not just because it touched his private parts. Sheldon is even willing to do the same as is Theodore. Later, Leonard is adjusting the painting onto the wall next to his desk where the can't see it. Leonard thinks that eventually they won't even notice it. Penny denies that since it even shows up in her s. Theodore thinks that it brings the whole room together. Finally Howard is lying on the couch of his playing on his phone asking who wants to paint the . Both . Bernadette calls out saying that she thinks that she is in . Howard can't remember what the plan is, so Raj and Stuart take care of it. Team Baby, go! Howard and Bernadette tell each other that they love each other as they . Stuart comes running into the living room with Bernie's asking if they are hugging or having a baby. They all head out to the . Credits * Guest starring: ** Christopher Lloyd as Theodore * Teleplay: Steven Molaro, Maria Ferrari & Tara Hernandez * Story: Steve Holland, Bill Prady & Dave Goetsch Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers to Leonard and Sheldon's dispute over dividing their property. *Taping date: November 15, 2016 *This episode was watched by 14.54 million people with a rating of 3.1 (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx December 2016. *This episode aired in Canada on December 1, 2016. *Chuck Lorre's vanity card http://www.chucklorre.com/index.php?p=545 Critics * Chrissie Miille of TV Fandom - Seeing Sheldon and Leonard’s bond get its own spotlight like this was really touching. Normally the focus is on their relationships with their girlfriends, but this episode tested their brotherly love and acknowledged the 13 years they lived together. This brought up a lot of nostalgic moments...The best part of the episode came at the very end, when Bernadette announced she was going into labor. As Stuart and Raj get things ready to go, Howard and Bernadette have a moment alone together. The pure love for each other on their faces prove that these two are the ultimate example of marriage goals. http://fandom.wikia.com/articles/big-bang-theory-recap-reaction-property-division-collision Trivia *Theodore (played by Christopher Lloyd) has moved into Sheldon's old . *Bernadette heads to the to have her baby. *More of Sheldon and Leonard's belongings are featured in this episode. *The painting that Amy gave to Penny in "[[The Rothman Disintegration" returns in this episode. *The 3D chess set and the Spock Clock are shown. *Just like in "The Space Probe Disintegration", Sheldon and Leonard get into an argument that turns into a wake up call regarding their 's arrival since he's lazy and they do the things he never followed up on. *Amy thinks the of her and Penny is worth a lot more since the committed shortly after completing her painting. *During Raj and Stuart's argument, Stuart describes the local Raj likes as having empty s in its ; however, the closed captioning says " bottles", presumably a last-minute change to avoid or sponsorship issues. Quotes :Bernadette: (touched) Stuart, you cooked? :Howard: How do you know it wasn't me? :Bernadette: There's only three people in this house, and you'd still be my fifth guess. :(doorbell rings) :Howard: That's Raj. :Stuart: You guys relax, I'll get it. Have some bread while it's still warm. :Howard: Ha. It's like we have a butler. If I had a Batsuit, I'd be Bruce Wayne. :Bernadette: You have a Batsuit. :Howard: It's pajamas. There's no cape. ---- Gallery Cast8.jpg|Opening photo. CAR.png|Season 9 joy ride. DB2.png|On the set photo. Brown2.jpg|Doctor Emmet L. Brown. Docbrown.png|On the set of The Big Bang Theory. Kev1.png|Cast selfie. MJ2.png|Jim and Melissa. The painting.png|From season 5. HW1.jpg|Sheldon talking to Amy in 4A. HW2.jpg|The Spock cuckoo clock. HW3.jpg|We got that at Comic Con. HW4.jpg|He's going to want everything. HW5.jpg|I want the apartment flag. HW6.jpg|We're returning this to you. HW7.jpg|Amy's gift to Penny. HW8.jpg|Sheldon you crossed the line. HW9.jpg|Sheldon has a surprise. HW10.jpg|The Hofstadters have a room mate. HW11.jpg|Discussing their feelings about Sheldon leaving. HW12.jpg|I'm the guy that helps them. HW13.jpg|Penny trying to give the painting away. HW14.jpg|You love the painting. HW15.jpg|Watching Amy return the painting. HW16.jpg|You love the painting. HW17.jpg|Stuart presenting his job coupons. HW18.jpg|Penny lost her wi-fi just like old times. HW19.jpg|Leonard disgracing the apartment flag. Hw20.jpg|Deciding which mobile for the baby swing. HW21.jpg|Arguing over helping out. HW22.jpg|What's the plan? HW23.jpg|Let's get moving. HW24.jpg|This one has giraffes on it. HW25.jpg|Sheldon found the cuckoo clock. HW26.jpg|Collectible bought at Comic Con. HW27.jpg|The official apartment 4A flag colors. HW28.jpg|I want to keep the flag. HW29.jpg|Delivering her painting. HW30.jpg|I'm the guy that helps them. HW31.jpg|The painting of Penny and Amy mounted in 4A. HW32.jpg|Penny will be so happy to get the painting back. HW33.jpg|This belongs here. HW34.jpg|Raj was going to assemble the crib. HW35.jpg|For revenge Penny used to sleep with his best friend, but she feels she is doing that. HW36.jpg|Checking what is wrong with the WiFi. HW37.jpg|Tuen back on the Wi-Fi. HW38.jpg|Doing his laundry in a flag. DocChris.jpg|It's like the 1940's. Painting23.png|Amy and Penny's painting in 4A. Stoarge.jpg|The painting in storage. CL1.png|Do you want to do some redecorating? CL2.png|Why not moved everything form the other apartment into here? CL3.png|The invisible painting mounted in 4B CL4.png|That painting does catch your friendship with Penny. CL5.png|It's back. Penny looks like herself in the painting. CL6.png|She'll love to get it back. CL7.png|I'll take the broad sword. CL8.png|Watching Sheldon's antics. CL9.png|Leonard and the avocado plant. CL10.png|Looking through Stuart's gift. CL12.png|Stuart is homeless. CL13.png|I go change the smoke detector batteries. CL14.png|Cleaning out the closet. CL15.png|Live long and prosper. CL16.png|There's only one? CL17.png|Sheldon wants the clock. CL18.png|Thank you??? CL19.png|I designed the flag. CL20.png|Leonard wants the flag. CL21.png|I don't think you do. CL22.png|Dinner. CL23.png|Fixing dinner. CL24.png|Can you access your Wi-Fi? CL25.png|Wi-Fi is down. CL26.png|For revenge I'd sleep with their best friend, but I think I am already doing that. CL27.png|Knocking on Sheldon's door. CL28.png|Arguing with Leonard. CL29.png|Sheldon keeps her because she is so cute. CL30.png|Amy gets called cute. CL31.png|Competitive dinner party. CL32.png|Do something Batman. CL33.png|Shocked that Leonard is wearing the flag. CL34.png|I'm going to go for a run. CL35.png|Surprise in their apartment. CL36.png|Strange man behind their counter. CL37.png|You're very sweet. CL38.png|Can we help you? CL39.png|Sheldon is helping Theodore get settled. CL40.png|These are your roommates. CL41.png|It's like the 1940's again. CL42.png|Like people still deliver newspapers. CL43.png|Sheldon you crossed the line. CL44.png|Giraffe mobile. CL45.png|that one is nice. CL46.png|Zebra mobile. CL47.png|Pregnant Bernadette at 9 months. CL48.png|At least my nose is naturally brown. CL49.png|Howard is letting Raj and Stuart do all the work. CL50.png|Pregnant Bernadette at 9 months. CL51.png|Watching television. CL52.png|Should we go to a hotel? CL53.png|Theodore lounging. CL54.png|Is that your mother? CL55.png|You're arguing comes from love. CL56.png|Talking about their feelings. CL57.png|Who is he? CL58.png|They don't want to fight anymore. CL59.png|Rubbing gentiles is where I shine! CL60.png|Adjusting their new painting. CL61.png|Amy's painting mounted in 4A. CL62.png|It shows up in your dreams. CL63.png|Arguing about helping. CL64.png|Go see what Bernadette wants. CL65.png|I think I'm in labor. CL66.png|What's the plan? CL67.png|Go team baby! CL68.png|We're having a baby. I love you! CL69.png|Heading to the hospital to have their baby. Category:Season 10 Category:Future episodes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Stub Category:Howard Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Leonard Category:Amy Category:Sheldon Category:Raj Category:Bernadette Category:Lenny Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Series 10 Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:2016 episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Stubs Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Series 10 episodes Category:2016 Category:December Episodes Category:Penny has a job Category:Penny has long hair Category:Baby Wolowitz Category:Winter Category:Winter Episodes Category:December 2016 Category:Shamy Category:Shamy Together Category:Apartment 4A Category:Apartment 4B Category:The Apartment Building Category:Winter 2016 Category:Penny's Apartment Category:Sheldon and Leonard's apartment Category:December Category:Winter episodes Category:Bernadette Pregnant Category:Visibly pregnant Category:Baby Bump Category:Dividing Property and Items Category:Sheldon Moves Out Category:Water Broke Category:Stuart Appearance (Season 10) Category:Stuart moves back in Category:Howard is annoyed Category:Sheldon-Leonard fight Category:Stuart Category:Leonard and Sheldon Fight Category:Wolowitz House Category:Apartment Flag Category:Stuart Evicted Category:Painting Category:Apartment 4A Flag Category:Baby is coming! Category:Bernadette's in Labor Category:Sheldon and Leonard fight